vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
DoME
Defenders of Mother Earth *'Created by:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' VC-Big Foot Case *'Number of Members:' 100-200 *'Nature of Members:' Tree hugger and animal rights (Humans suck) types. that meets in the north Shasta Mountain area. The membership runs the full range from the "hipster" looking to get sweet eco girl tail, to the radical "Earth rights" terrorist. *'Organization:' Club *'Game Role:' Nuisance *'World Role:' Likewise *'Relative Influence:' Minor to none *'Public or Secret?:' Public, mostly *'Publicly Stated Goal:' End all Human interaction with nature and save the planet. *'Relative Wealth:' Poor *'Group advantages:' Southern California Liberal culture *'Special Abilities:' Breathtaking denial of facts that disagree with them *'Group disadvantages:' They are in Northern California. *'Special disadvantages:' Breathtaking denial of facts that disagree with them *'Those who favor them:' Extreme Greens *'Those opposed to them:' Campers, hunters, fishermen, nature walkers. developers, Northern California Tribal Confederation *'Area of Operation:' Northern California *'Headquarters Location:' Nancy Culligan's Office *'Public Face:' You are Destroying the Earth, stop that! *'Notable Members:' Nancy Culligan -- Local brassy woman in a too tight pantsuit. Vegan, anti vaxer, anti tech. ultra Team Green and you better be too. Known for her ability to spew total bull crap with a perfectly straight face and an earnest manner she hopes will sell on the evening news. She has recently sprouted tutti-fruity spots aaaaall over her body. Her credibility has crashed. *'History of the Organization:' DoME came to attention as a possible interest during the VC-Big Foot Case. They were all in favor of the "big foot" until it turned out to be a machine. Then it was totally evil. The group meets monthly at local hotels. They plan for protests of anything that sniffs of development. The group at large has never done anything remotely actionable. However some members are believed to be part of GNOME, using DoME as a cover organization and to feel out more trustable members. Meetings mainly devolve to decrying what ever pro hunting, fishing, and camping interests have been doing. Vilifying any political figure that was seen eating meat last week; and standing around drinking punch, eating donuts, and basking in the glow of how wonderfully caring they are. Being a local group they have little political traction. Philosophically they fall into the any action taken by Humans is bad camp of Team Green. Their behavior is typical California Liberal. As Dogbert said; "Never lead a revolution manned by people that wear wood and plastic shoes." They are heavy on talk, short on action. The group has lobbied for laws that "protect" the environment and punish Human activity and Human interaction with nature. They seek to close parks and block access to wilderness areas. They would love to close Mount Shasta to camping. However, they have zero traction with the NCTC. They also lobby for punishing any contact with animals. They famously defended the law that hands down a $30,000.00 fine for shooting a cougar, even if the cougar is chewing on your family. DoME made little noise during The Trial for Peoplehood. They felt they should have been against the shooting of the Ane, it was a gun, and something with four legs got shot. But the Ane talk, and animals don't, and, what are they again? In the end they stayed out and away, better for all involved. No one in DoME had even met an Ane, but they felt qualified to judge them. They feel the Sentient Rights Agreement is fatality flawed in requiring a species to ask for and understand rights. All creatures have equal rights...except the termites eating my house, and Human scum. One member of DoME did approach Benerban about starting a translation service for all creatures. After all, once cows start communicating the slavery and murder will stop. Benerban took him to a cattle farm and allowed him to truly understand the bovine mind. Said activist was last seen on the I-5 holding a sign that read "EAT MORE BEEF!" With Candice sporting spots and the death of the internal combustion engine the group has been faltering. They are in real danger of becoming a parody of themselves. Protest fusion? You get laughed at. The growing Alameda Archology has breathed a kind of life back into the group. Big enough to outrage over and far enough away to render action difficult. They fail to educate themselves over what it is. A post grid structure sucking up off world resources and recycled materials, and housing hundreds of thousands in the foot print of thousands. But, building things = bad. Category:Groups. Category:Politics Category:Crime Category:Advocate Category:Vista City Category:California